Toonyantic
by PokeBlue
Summary: The prequel to my story, Stranded on Tiny Island. See how the cast goes about their boat trip before becoming stranded. Also is a Titanic parody.
1. Toonyantic: Pre voyage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or any of its characters**

**A/N: Ok, as promised, and as the story that won the poll I held about two months ago, I would start this story after two more updates to other stories. This story will be somewhat of a parody of **_**Titanic**_** (1997), as well as the prequel to one of my own stories, **_**"Stranded on Tiny Island"**_**.**

**Note: Just like all my other Tiny Toon fanfics, and technically it has to be, the cast is 19-20 years old.**

**-------------------------------**

"I can't believe we're actually going on a cruise." Babs yelled out in utter joy and excitement, as she danced and hopped around Buster, who was busy dragging his and Babs's bags on a cart

"Yeah, I'm also quite...excited." Buster stated between pants

"It's like a dream come true for anyone, a long, luxurious cruise, fine dining, and five-star service and all of it with the rabbit of my dreams." Babs stated as she hugged Buster's arm.

Buster just looked at Babs with a bright smile and said, "I guess it really is a dream come true." then kissed Babs on her head

It was summer break, again, but this time was different, this time they were graduates from high-school level cartoon training and they were going to share this cruise with close friends. Buster, Babs, Hamton, Fifi, Plucky, Shirley, Furball, and Calamity, had been given offers to go on this cruise, along with the other toons. As tempting as it was to everyone at the Looniversity, most decided not to go out of fear of something disastrous happening or just because they already had plans and didn't want to go, so only eight had chosen to take the Looney Tunes up on their offer. The offer also was only for the tickets, nothing else, things such as clothes, transportation to the dock, and of course any meal they have at the restaurant close to the pier previous to leaving were all on their own personal budget.

It took about 30 minutes, but they finally made it to the restaurant where everybody had agreed to meet prior to getting on board the ship for a quick lunch. Everyone else had gotten there before Buster and Babs did, and just like them, the guys had only one or two pieces of luggage while the girls had about five. To make it easier for the others to tell whose bags belonged to who they chose a particular color: Buster's was blue, Babs's were pink, Hamton's were red, Fifi's were purple, Plucky's was white, Shirley's were yellow, Calamity's was grey, and Furball...well, he was just carrying a simple backpack with the essentials.

"Hello guys." Buster and Babs greeted the others in unison.

"Hey, look who finally made it." Plucky stated

"Bon mantin Babs. Bon mantin Buster." Fifi greeted them, then hugged both

"Late as usual, huh guys?" Calamity stated jokingly as he shook hands with Buster

"Hey, we're not always late." Buster stated

"Yeah! Well not me anyway, Buster and Plucky are the ones who are always late." Babs stated

"Hey!" Buster and Plucky shouted

After a quick laugh, they all walked into the restaurant, where Go-Go-Dodo had decided to pop up to see them off and to spend some time with them before they go on their trip. They had chosen to sit at a booth and sat in a way that Shirley sat at one end and Plucky, who was sitting next to her, sat in a way he could only see her if he was speaking to her. They all had decided to eat burgers, so they could still find time to get on board the ship and find their rooms in time to join the other passengers in waving good-bye.

"Like, does anybody but me find it strange to be eating this or some junk?" Shirley asked as stared at the burger on her plate.

"I had a word with the writer before this, he said it was a comedy he came up with and wanted to use." Buster stated

"Besides, I've been listening in class lately, and well, herbivores can eat some..." Plucky was adding before Shirley interrupted him

"Like, wait, did I just hear you say...you, like, actually listened in class?!"

"Yeah, so?" Plucky asked

"Wow, it must've happened, hell has finally frozen over." Buster stated

"Ha ha, very funny, Buster." Plucky stated with crossed arms, and then turned his attention back to Shirley, "Like I was saying, it might not actually be that way, that herbivores always eat veggies."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, during times of food shortage, some herbivores might actually consider eating meat. Not that they kill, they just scavenge..."

As Plucky talked to Shirley about the logic he heard about how herbivores actually eating bits of meat at times, Buster was readying himself to eat. (This in case you missed this info: Plucky is sitting in a way he could only see Shirley when he is talking to her)

"Do vous tink zhat it ez true about vhat Plucky ez saying?" Fifi asked

"Maybe, but does it matter?" Buster asked, "I mean all of us do eat at Weenie Burger."

"Well that is true..." Babs stated as she put a fist under her chin, "But I thought Weenie Burger doesn't have meat in their burgers."

"It's hard to tell, I mean remember when we worked there? All they did is give us something to throw into a machine and it became burger patties." Buster stated

"I still can't believe we still eat there." Babs stated

"Well, if you think about it, at least this burger won't be as bad as Weenie Burger." Buster stated just before Babs jumped and hugged him tightly.

Apparently just as Buster said that, Babs's burger patty decided to crawl out of the sandwich and off her plate. The entire toon gang, with the exception of Plucky and Shirley, stared at the sight with wide-eyes at it crawled its way over to Buster's plate where it actually started growling at his burger. After three seconds of growling, Buster's meat patty started returning the hostility and began growling back.

"I take back what I said, Weenie Burger is much better." Buster replied, receiving a nod of agreement from all his friends

Just at that moment, Buster and Babs's meat patties started fighting one another like wild animals over territory. At this point Shirley began to wonder what that noise was and looked over at the others and stared in amazement as she saw two pieces of meat fighting one another.

"Uh….Plucky, you might want to, like, look at this." Shirley stated trying to get Plucky to see this for himself

"Not now, Shirl, I haven't finished yet." Plucky stated not even noticing that Shirley was pointing to something behind him.

The two meat patties were fighting rather violently by now, as they knocked down salt and pepper shakers, collided with the buns they had originally been in, tearing it apart as they passed, and also destroying a plate. Somehow in the ruckus both bumped into Dodo's plate, which actually angered Dodo's meat patty, and it hopped out, turning the one-on-one battle to a three-way free-for-all.

Dodo, through it all, wasn't fazed at all as he sat there watching the three former-lunches fight. It wasn't long until the entire restaurant caught wind and looked in amazement and disgust as they watched the meat fight.

As Dodo looked to his friends, then stated, "I put three dollars down on my lunch.", slamming three dollars onto the table as he smiled.

"Is this really a good time to be throwing in bets?" Buster asked

"Moi shall meet vous with zhat on Babs's loonch." Fifi stated as she slammed down three dollars herself

"Fifi!" Babs stated in surprise.

"Sorry, moi joost got in zhe mood for un challenge." Fifi stated embarrassingly

"Like, Plucky, you really got to take a look at this." Shirley stated

"Hold on, not yet." Plucky stated, and then continued on with his conversation.

Shirley just slumped her head in defeat, then looking at Plucky, then at the fight, then at Plucky again, she let her aura self out. While she listened to her boyfriend talk, her aura self will watch the fight and inform her of which one wins.

As the fight wore on, one of the patties eventually stopped the fighting, and under their own language, managed to convince the other to try fighting Dodo. Calamity looked at this with great interest, not only were they actually alive, but they were now consulting each other on a joined plan. Eventually the patties ended their conference, and at the same time jumped Go-go, knocking him out his chair and onto the ground.

Go-go eventually got the better of them and threw all three patties onto the table, then jumped onto the table himself, suddenly dressed in a masked wrestler's outfit. About now, the initial shock of moving meat passed and now the toonsters and other restaurant customers had began cheering Go-go on.

"Come on! Body Slam 'em!" a customer shouted, then a mess of other decided to chant for a body slam

Go-go pleased the crowd by first slamming the patties onto the table with a 'plop' and jumped and body slammed two out of the three. One had managed to slip away, and using Furball's head as a way to get higher, jumped up and tackled Go-Go on his back. As the other two slipped out from under Go-go, the formed themselves in to fists. As Go-go got back onto his feet the two meat fists took turns jumping up and down, throwing punches at Go-go.

"Come on, Go-go! Show them a toon can't be beaten by lunch." Buster yelled out

"Use a plate!" Another customer shouted

Go-go picked up his plate and used it as a shield from their punches, once one got stuck to the plate, he slammed the plate on the table without breaking it. As the other one came in for another punch, Go-go uppercut it and it went flying up to the ceiling where it stuck. The other one got wise and picked up the napkin dispenser and threw it, which missed Go-go by an inch. About this time the one stuck to the ceiling and under the plate jumped on the other meat patty, fusing with it so it was now a large chunk of meat.

"Their getting desperate." a customer stated

"It's the home-stretch, use anything in your arsenal!" Furball yelled out

Go-go understood and pulled at the collar of his costume and stuck one hand in to pull out a baseball bat. "Now we're on the same page." he stated with a toothy grin

As the meat thing dove at Go-go, he swung the bat, but missed so the meat got all over his head, as if trying to suffocate him. Go-go though pulled his head off and threw it on the ground, splattering the meat onto the could floor of the restaurant. As the meat crawled off his head, Go-go's body jumped off the table and picked his head back and put it back where it belonged. As he spat out bits of meat that got into his mouth, he pulled out a huge sledge hammer from some pocket his uniform apparently had.

"Finish it!" several customers chanted, until the entire restaurant was chanting the phrase.

Go-go missed several times, smashing the tiling the flooring was made of, but by his third swing he hit the meat right on the dot. It didn't splatter, but it did go unconscious. Go-go quickly switched to a golfers cloths and picked up the meat and rolled into a ball. After pulling out a wood, the golf club used when you tee off, and hit the meat thing straight into the kitchen and into an open fire stove. The fight was officially over once the fire blasted out of the stove and lots of smoke belched out of it.

**--------------**

**A/N: If you've ever seen **_**The Mask**_**, then you know how that sledge hammer swinging was intended to look.**

**--------------**

The fight now over, the crowd cheered, whistled, and applauded as Go-go took a bow.

Once the crowd finished and quieted down, Calamity stated, "Good show. A shame the meat was destroyed, it would've been a great scientific find."

"You kidding Calamity? I think it was better off dead." Buster stated

"And f-f-for g-g-good this time." Hamton added

"I suppose." Calamity responded, then smiled as he asked Buster and Babs, "So, when do you guys plan to let the other have some space?"

"What?" Buster asked, before he and Babs remembered that they were in an embrace the entire incident

"I don't mind it if Buster doesn't." Babs stated tenderly

"I don't mind it either." Buster added and he and Babs had their foreheads touching

About this time, Plucky had finally finished his extensive explanation and turned around to look at whatever Shirley was trying to point out earlier.

"Can you two just get a room. Sheesh! I'm trying to eat here." Plucky stated as he picked up his burger

"Plucky, like, you don't wanna do that." Shirley stated as her eyes widened along with any other customer in the restaurant

"Chill, Shirl, it's just a sandwich." Plucky stated, just before taking a big bite of his burger.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Furball stated as he held his stomach, "And that's saying a lot, I eat garbage on a daily basis." and then ran towards the bathroom

"I second that." Babs stated

"Here too." Hamton said as he held a hand up to his mouth.

Plucky was left clueless as he continued to eat his burger as everybody in the restaurant, including the cook, either ran outside or to the bathroom.

Once outside, Go-go followed them to the boat, where the group, mostly hungry, was wondering if the boat was going to have lunch available. Arnold was playing as the person checking tickets as passengers came on board.

Arnold checks the tickets of all the toons except Go-go, and says, "Where are your tickets little strange birdie?"

"Do you see me with a bag? I ain't going on this trip." Go-go stated, "I'm just here to see my friends off."

"We won't take long Go-go, we'll be back to wave bye, after we see our rooms." Buster stated

"Don't take too long, I got to get me some decent chow before I starve."

Once in the halls of the boat, they looked for their rooms. They had been given three rooms for three people each. They decided the best and most fair was that each wrote their names on a piece of paper and threw their names into a hat, and for each room three names would be drawn, except the last room was for the remaining two. They weren't too happy with the results but it was a fair result and they figured it'd be something they could tweak later as the trip goes on.

Room 1: Buster, Calamity, and Fifi

Room 2: Shirley, Furball, and Babs

Room 3: Plucky and Hamton

As they took their perspective keys, they all entered their rooms. The room was very nice, it was wonderfully spacious, well decorated, overall, while it was built for three, it was like a suite, and there was a balcony. Each had one bunk bed and one single normal bed.

Room 1:

"Wow, vhat a wonderful room." Fifi stated

"It is isn't it." Buster stated

"Quite. It's much better than what I'd expect." Calamity rang in as he walked over to the beds

"I joost wish I could've been with 'amton." Fifi stated

"Hey, I wanted to be with Babs, but it was fair and square. So we might as well make the best of it." Buster said as he inspected the closet.

"And we zid decide to change if we want, oui?" Fifi said rather cheerfully

"Yes, but we have to wait some time, we can't all be trading rooms at the moment." Calamity stated, "By the way, who gets what bed?"

"Moi will take zhis bed." Fifi declared as she placed her bag on the normal bed and sat on it.

"How come?" Calamity asked

"Vell, vous two are guys, are you not?" Fifi asked as both guys nodded, "And moi is un girl, guys should sleep on one side while girls sleep on ze ozair."

Buster and Calamity just looked at each other, then Calamity said, "I suppose we have to fight to see who gets the top bunk?"

"No thanks, I'm a rabbit, I prefer something above me when I sleep." Buster stated

"Zhen sleeping place 'as been decided." Fifi stated, "Now let's negotiate who gets ze bathroom in the ze morning first." she added with a smile

Buster and Calamity just groaned, and then the three began to negotiate.

Room 2:

"Well this sucks, I was hoping to be able to spend the vacation with Buster." Babs rang out

"It's only during the night, you'll be able to spend all your waking hours with him." Furball stated

"But still..." Babs whined

"Like, relax Babs, we know you two are a couple. Try thinking of it in a good way, some distance between you two for a short time, even on this trip, could, like, improve your relationship." Shirley stated, "Like they say, 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'."

"Yeah I suppose." Babs stated

"Hey, mind if I get this bed?" Furball stated as he patted the normal bed

"Um....sure." Babs asked with a raised brow

"Like, why do you ask?" Shirley asked

"Because I wanted to check if it was ok, and I kinda didn't want to have a bunk bed anyway." Furball replied

"That's ok, I don't mind a bunk bed, I don't even mind the bottom bunk." Babs stated.

"Then I suppose we have our beds." Shirley stated, "Well might as well, like, check out the view." she added as she walked out onto the balcony

"The view is nice." Babs stated as she joined Shirley.

Furball just spent some time resting on his bed, which he enjoyed greatly. Once Babs and Shirley came back into the room, Furball got off his bed and said, "Think we better go now, the others are probably waiting."

"Yeah, we can't keep them waiting for us." Babs stated

"And, like, not to mention that Go-go is waiting for all of us still to bid bon voyage to." Shirley added

Room 3:

"Nice digs." Plucky stated as he threw his bag on the floor and laid down on a bed.

"The amount of cleaning still leaves much to be desired." Hamton stated as he did that finger-scrap thing on the dresser.

"Relax Hammy, we'll just call someone and get them to do some dusting." Plucky stated

"B-b-but I don't want to be a bother." Hamton stated

"Don't worry, they're paid to do this kind of thing."

"Ok, i-i-if you say so." Hamton stated as he began to unpack his essentials, like soap, toothpaste, and toothbrush.

"I know so." Plucky stated, then looked up to the top bunk bed, "I think I'll take this bed."

"Hmm...You want the top bunk?"

"Sure, I'm part of the bird species, I'm more comfortable at the top."

"Ok...I guess I'll just take the bottom bunk."

"Hey, Hammy mind if I turn on the TV while you do your unpacking?"

"G-g-go ahead."

As Hamton unpacked all his essentials, Plucky watched a movie on the TV. It didn't take long, and soon like the others were heading out to the hall.

"What took you two so long?" Calamity asked

"Hammy had to unpack a few things." Plucky replied

"Come on, the boat is already getting towed out. We have to make it out to the deck before we're too far to see Go-go." Buster replied

All the other agreed and all walked together out to the deck of the ship. They managed to wave bye to Go-go just as planned, but there definitely was a few problems that Go-go had to take just to find space to be seen. In the end he ended up inflating himself and pushing some toons off the dock into the water, which of course ended with Arnold having to chase him away.

The gang laughed nervously at Go-go's little antic, and soon were out to sea. The first thing that the gang did was go to the buffet, where Plucky asked how could they still be hungry. Of course they had to tell him about the little incident at the restaurant, which gave Plucky some sea-sickness for a while as he puked over the side of the ship.

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well the cruise is finally on, and sorry for taking so long to get this done. There has been more than the usual crud that has kept me from finishing this earlier. BTW I organized the toons into rooms same way as they did, their names on paper and drawing them out of a hat. You're free to express your disposition on the room assignments in the reviews, but like I said, their rooming will be tweaked as this goes on. Hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see ya later.**


	2. Uneventful first day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons or any of it's characters**

**A/N: Man it's been so long since I first submitted the first chapter for this, I apologize for the the long wait, college-life is now keeping me more busy than I'd really like. I miss my fall quarter classes already. I'm not sure if I'll be able to top the "living-patties" bit from last chapter, it was one of those moments my muse came up with a comical scene. I'll definitly still try to make this and any future chapter funny though.**

**---------------------------**

After Plucky returned from his temporary sickness, he met up with the other just outside the door that leads into the main dining area, apparently they were waiting for him.

"Like, feeling better Plucky?" Shirley asked with concern and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think so." Plucky replied, "Why didn't you guys tell me those burgers were bad?"

"We tried to tell you." Buster replied

"Guess we just figured to leave the topic alone when nothing happened after the first thirty minutes." Calamity added, "That is until you got us to tell you."

"And I regret it." Plucky stated

"Like, don't worry about it, or some junk. That's why we're here, isn't it?" Shirley stated trying to cheer Plucky up

"Let's go then, I'm hungry." Furball stated

They all agreed and walked in, and much like others, found the dining area to be quite grand. It didn't reflect the decor the any five-star cruise liner though, there was no gold-lined statues or massive window fixtures. After choosing a table they went to choose from the many dishes being offered at the buffet. Some they found to be in question, namingly some of the meats, but they just plain avoided it.

"I find some of the meat dishes here insulting." Plucky stated as he sat down.

"What do you expect, we're not the only ones here." Buster stated, "There are other passengers, and some of them are carnivores." he added as he looked at a fox couple a few tables away from them.

Plucky just scoffed and took a bite of his burrito, about that time Shirley came to the table with some tofu cubes, a small salad, and....a slice of something that looks like ham.

The rest of them just looked at her in surprise, as she sat there taking small bites of a tofu cube. Hamton just glared at her, not wanting to say anything.

As soon as Shirley decided to take a look around, noting that her friends are looking at her, she said, "What?"

"Uh.....Shirley, vous ez eating...uh...." Fifi tried to explain but was finding a hard time saying it.

Shirley just cocked her head in curiousity, and then got what Fifi was trying to say and pointed at the slice ham with her fork and said, "Oh, you mean this, or some junk."

Some of them just nodded

"Oh, this isn't ham or pork." Shirley replied, making them raise a brow in curiousity, "Like, it's tofu."

"Are you sure about that?" Buster asked

"Like, of course. It may not look it at school, but, like, soy-based products are a major part of my diet at home." Shirley stated

At that news they all calmed down, they did try to see if their was some truth to that matter, but agreed fully after they saw the 'slice of ham' to be extemely pale, similar to the color of tofu. As they ate, bands for the guest's entertainment came and went, but one band caught the boys' attention quite well.

"Now, welcome our guest entertainers." the boat's master of ceromonies stated, "A local band from Acme Acres, the Crazy Feathers."

The band, Crazy Feathers, was indeed a group the guys were familiar with, in fact it was a band right out of the Looniversity itself. The band contained Fowlmouth as lead guitar, Lil Beeper at bass, and Dizzy at the drums.

"Alright, we're gonna be playing a daggum song done by Santana and Nickelback called, 'Into the Night'." Fowlmouth said, rather nervously, into the microphone.

They played the song with perfect timing and rhythm. Beeper and Fowlmouth took turns singing the lines as they played, not perfectly exact as the original, but it worked. The group didn't notice that the gang was watching them until about two minutes of the song passed. Once they finished, they left the stage and walked towards their friends.

"Well, looky who we have here. The band is greeting us personally." Babs stated

"Fancy meeting you three here." Buster stated

"I'll say." Beeper stated, "Hey Calamity."

"Hey there, Beeper." Calamity greeted back, "I guess this is why you three turned the Looniversity down on it's offer."

"Daggum right, we already got a gig to work here for the summer." Fowlmouth stated, as Dizzy made some babbling which was suppose to back him up.

"Not bad, on cruise the whole summer, not bad." Buster said rather impressed

"Well it's not that good, room is still kinda cramped. Can't keep our daggum instruments with us, gotta leave them backstage." Fowlmouth said with a slight grin.

"It's probably for the best." Plucky stated, "If I know Dizzy, and I do, he'd be drumming all night."

Dizzy just babbled a little and crossed his arms as he said, "Dizzy deny accusation."

The others just laughed at that. After a second preformance by Crazy Feathers, the three joined the gang for a deserved meal and a conversation about the what others were on the cruise. Apparently Elmer Fudd was also on the cruise, he was acting as a security guard and a custodian, depends on what needs to be done. While the other talked, Dizzy of course ate, his food consisted of a lot of meat.

"I don't understand Fowlmouth, how could you just sit there and watch Dizzy eat that." Plucky complained as he watched Dizzy eat a roasted chicken.

"Easy." Foulmouth stated as he took a fry out off his plate and ate it, "I just came to daggum terms that non-toons of my species are eaten on a daily basis. Besides, this is Dizzy here we're talkin' about."

"Right." Plucky said as he nodded in agreement. (Dizzy is suppose to be a carnivore, hence the episode when Taz sent Dizzy to eat Babs or when Bugs and Taz pit Buster and Dizzy against each other in a classic cartoon antic)

"So what are you guys gonna be doing?" Beeper asked

"Doing what we outta be doing. Relaxing." Buster stated

"Yeah, but what?" Beeper pressed on

"You six are on a daggum cruise liner, there's always a lot to do." Fowlmouth added, "Like for me, when I ain't playin', I plan to be at the pool."

"Moi, zid 'ear about un massage parlair." Fifi stated as she put a finger to her mouth, "Maybe zair first."

"That's sounds like a good idea, maybe I'll tag along." Babs stated to Fifi

"I never actually thought about it." Buster stated, "I guess I'll just do whatever is possible."

"No exact plan, huh?" Foulmouth asked

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, I do have a plan, but I ain't talkin'." Buster stated

"Can't we just get a run of the mill hint there ol' pal-ly?" Plucky asked, suddenly behind Buster

"Sorry Plucky, I can't." Buster said as he shooed the duck away, "It would ruin the fun."

"Must be good then." Furball stated

"Right now, I'll just try to enjoy the trip with Babs and you guys." Buster continued on

"Especially after our last Summer Vacation cruise." Babs stated with a slight hint of anger, "You still owe me for ruining that Summer for me, Buster Bunny."

"Don't worry, this trip will make up for that Summer big time." Buster stated as he placed a hand on Babs's, and both began to look tenderly at each other.

"Comment beau." Fifi cooed as she looked at her two friends.

After their meals, Dizzy, Fowlmouth, and Beeper left to practice their performance for later that night. The gang went their separate ways as well to do what they wanted to do. Most of the day went considerably uneventful for the gang, Buster did do as he said he would and spent the time with Babs like he said after she came back from the parlor considerably happy and relaxed. Later that night, after coming back from dinner, the gang said their good-nights and filed into their rooms.

Room 1:

Fifi had first call for the bathroom, so while she was showering Buster and Calamity went to see what was on tv, they decided on a good movie to watch. Buster was laying on his stomach on Fifi's bed, the ordinary single one, and Calamity was sitting on the floor.

"Well here's our first night at sea." Calamity stated as he watched TV, "I wonder if I there is anything I should worry about?"

"You probably don't." Buster replied, not taking his eyes off the screen either, "Just don't go chasing Beeper during the trip, or both of you will be thrown off."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Buster." Calamity stated, very much un-amused

Buster just smiled and said, "Seriously, though, don't worry about it. If anyone should worry, it's me. I'm a rabbit, I'm not use to a boat rocking back and forth while I get some sleep."

"It's a cruise ship, Buster, the rocking is hardly noticable at all." Calamity stated just as Fifi opened the door and called out to one of them it was their turn.

"Wanna go first, Calamity? I don't mind waiting." Buster stated

"Sure, just tell me what happens." Calamity stated as he stood up and began walking towards the bathroom.

"Sure thing." Buster said, just before he heard Calamity give a short scream.

Turning to face the coyote, Buster saw him using a hand to support himself on the wall opposite to the bathroom door, breathing loudly. Apparently Fifi, who was in a robe and had hair curlers and a face mask on, hadn't left the bathroom yet. Since, the two were watching a horror flick, Calamity jumped to conclusions and got frightened just as Fifi was leaving the bathroom which was clouded in mist.

"Vhat ez zhe mattair, Calamitee?" Fifi asked as she looked at him

"Nothing....it was nothing,...just my head thinking of that movie." Calamity replied, not wanting to admit she scared him, "Jeez, what's with girls and that face mask thing." he said to himself as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Vhats with 'im?" Fifi asked Buster

"I guess for a moment he thought he saw something from this movie I guess."

"Vhat ez it about?"

"Not much, just some cheap b-movie of swamp creatures in Louisiana."

"Vous boys and your silly moviez." Fifi simply said as she walked towards a closet, where she threw off the robe and pulled on a night gown that was the same color as her bow.

Buster, being the gentleman he is, got off of Fifi's bed and sat down on his own before Fifi shooed him off, then continuned watching the movie.

"Are vous gonna stay up long, Bustair?" Fifi asked as he pulled the covers of her bed

"Nah, I'm probably gonna hit the hay myself after I get a chance to brush my teeth. Not sure about Calamity though."

"Joost tell 'im not to be loud." Fifi said as he laid down and pulled the covers over herself.

"Sure thing."

---------------------------------

Room 2:

In comparison with the others, Babs and Shirley were talking, while Furball took a quick shower. True to his word it was quick, he just did a good scrub down with a brush he was able to buy and a little water from the shower.

"Ok, I'm done." Furball stated as he walked out of the bathroom

"Like, you go ahead, Babs, I think I'll just meditate for a bit, or some junk." Shirley said

"Alright." Babs stated as she got up.

"The night sure is uneventful around here." Furball stated as he sat on his bed.

"Like, why do you say that?" Shirley asked as he faced the cat

"I guess when you live on the streets like I do, a quiet night seems a little unnerving."

"Hmm...I, like, see what you mean." Shirley stated, "Just remember you're on a boat with friends. Why don't you go out on the balcony and try and relax, or some junk."

"I don't know." Furball stated nervously, "I don't want to end up falling."

"Oh, it's alright, you won't fall off." she said as she edged the cat towards the door that leads to the balcony.

"Alright, alright. You don't need to push." Furball stated as he opened the door and went out on the balcony

"Like, just try to feel the cool sea breeze on your fur, and calm yourself. Relax." Shirley stated

Furball simply did as instructed and closed his eyes, and smiled as he felt the cold breeze blow against his fur. The smell of the sea was certainly different from the drips of water from the alley way he lives in.

Once he opened his eyes again, he looked at Shirley and said, "Thanks."

"Like, no problem." Shirley said, happy she helped a friend, "Just stay out there as long as you want." she added before leaving to continue her meditation.

Furball again closed his eyes, smiling as he felt the cool winds. He just thought of it as the cool fall breeze that runs past his home back in Acme Acres, and the thought comforted him.

-----------------------------

Room 3:

With Hamton and Plucky's room, it was reasonably uneventful, after Hamton got cleaned up and into his pajamas, he got into bed ready to sleep for the night. Plucky of course, being who he was, got interested in the same movie that Buster and Calamity were watching.

"Plucky, just how long do you plan to watch movies?" Hamton asked as he sat up after hearing Plucky scream as a response to the movie.

"As long as they are good." Plucky stated with a wide grin.

Hamton just sighed and got out of bed. He came prepared for such an occasion. He brought along a pair of ear plugs. He sighed as he put them into place.

"Silence at last." Hamton stated before pulling the covers over himself and going to sleep. Leaving Plucky to watch his movies.

-----------------------------------

**A/n: Sorry, about the long wait on this one. Seriously, it was too long of a wait for this chapter. (Grrrr....) Oh well, I just hope that this chapter is good, and was worth the read. Again sorry about the long wait. Plus, I'd like to apologize that this chapter is somewhat crappy and it's short. Please forgive me, I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.**

**Plucky has too much of a liking for horror flicks, I hope that doesn't disrupt his plans for the next day.**


	3. Second Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons or Looney Tunes, or any of their characters.**

**A/N: Not much to say on my part for this, just that I hope this makes up for terrible work I did on the second chapter.**

**------------------------------------**

The next morning, those that woke up first were first to have use in the bathroom. Fifi actually woke up first and got to work on preparing for the day. Furball also woke up as well, already used to waking up early, and quickly used the bathroom to brush his fur before heading out on the balcony to breathe in the morning air.

In the first room, Buster was next to wake up. Already in his traditional red sweater/shirt, he just got up and turned on the TV to wait his turn for the bathroom. Calamity had stayed up a little longer than Buster and Fifi, so he remained sleeping.

In the second room, Shirley was up to do her morning meditation before starting her day. Of course first greeting Furball 'good morning'. Babs was use to sleeping a little longer since it was Summer vacation.

Hamton and Plucky were still asleep, Plucky was asleep for obvious reasons, and Hamton just wasn't much for waking up early.

It wasn't until about 9:00 that everyone was up, with the exception of Plucky, and was ready for the day. They met out in the hallway and left as a group.

"So Plucky stayed up all night to watch a movie marathon?" Babs asked Hamton.

Hamton nodded and said, "Y-y-yes."

"Go figure that'd happen." Buster stated, "That's why I don't invite him over anymore when he suggests borrowing movies."

"Do you know when he actually got to bed?" Calamity asked

"P-p-probably around five in the morning, I found him sleeping on the floor." Hamton replied

"Hmm...in that case, we probably should let him sleep." Calamity stated, "We'll probably see him out and about around three later this afternoon."

"Like, in that case I'll bring him some food later, or some junk." Shirley stated, "I wanted to, like, try out some new incense I bought anyway."

"Until then, let's just enjoy the day." Buster stated.

"Yeah! And I got the perfect thing to do first." Babs stated, "Come on blue-ears." she added as she grabbed Buster by his arm and dragged him off.

"Can't we get some food first?" Buster just got out before he and Babs were out of sight.

"I sometimes wonder how Buster keeps up with her energy." Calamity stated

"Zhey learn 'ow the ozair acts." Fifi said with a slight shrug.

"Whatever, let's just get some breakfast. It's an important meal of the day." Calamity stated with a shrug

As the others went to go for some breakfast, Babs dragged Buster off to a large main hall on the ship, where others have also gathered.

"So why are we here? And why couldn't I get some breakfast first?" Buster asked

"To answer both, if we stopped to eat, we'd miss the lesson." Babs replied with a smile

"Lesson...? Lesson for what?"

As if by cue, a tall, pale-tan furred, female rabbit came in, "Ok, class grab your partners and form a line in front of me. So everyone ready to dance?"

"Dance?!" Buster stated to Babs, as she dragged him into position with herself and the other students.

"Well look who I got as students again. Buster, Babs, how's it going?" Lola asked as she approached them.

"Pretty good, I didn't think you were the teacher." Babs stated, giving Lola a handshake

"Is Bugs here too?" Buster asked

"I'm a pretty flexible person Babs. Afraid not Buster." Lola replied, "Bugs insisted on staying in Acme Acres. Something about preparing the school for the next school term."

"Guess that figures." Buster stated

"Well, let's get started." Lola stated as she stepped backwards and clapped her hands together, "We'll start off easy. One step at a time."

For the next hour and a half or so, Babs and Buster were taught ballroom dancing. During that time the others busied themselves whatever they wanted to do. Lets have a look at their breakfast time first before we proceed and farther though.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Calamity asked

"Moi was tinking of lounging on deck for a while." Fifi replied as she put a cup of juice down, "Joost 'ave ze sun's rays warm my fur."

"Like, meditation or some junk." Shirley replied, "I never really made a plan on what I'm gonna be doing."

"Sounds good, I guess." Calamity stated, "Hamton...?"

"W-w-well, I was thinking of going down below to play games with Fowlmouth and Dizzy." Hamton stated

"Zhey brought games?" Fifi asked

"Y-y-yeah. T-t-they mentioned about having that new game, C-C-Conduit, I believe it's called." Hamton stated

"I think I'll join you on that, I hear that game is good." Furball voiced in

"Like, what about you Calamity?" Shirley asked

"I was thinking of going back to the room to work on some new invention." Calamity stated, "At least until Buster and Babs come back. Those two mentioned about going to the pool later today."

"Oh, r-r-right. Buster and Babs mentioned that to me as well." Hamton stated.

"Is zair room for un more?" Fifi asked, "I vould like to come as well."

"I'd say so. Hamton and I will inform you when Buster and Babs are headed there." Calamity stated, as Hamton nodded in agreement to the statement.

"Merci."

-----------------------

Calamity, Hamton, and Fifi had to wait some extra time more after Buster and Babs finished with their dance lessons. Buster won the argument for them to get some breakfast first. After a quick chance to talk to the others about their lesson, they headed to their respective rooms to get their swimming attire. Of course Buster, Calamity, and Fifi had to take turns on who got to go in first, second, and last.

Once at the pool the boys were the first ones in, Babs and Fifi decided to stay in the provided chairs for a while first.

"Sure is nice hardly anyone else is here." Buster stated as he stood on the bottom of the shallow end, Hamton and Calamity were there with him as well.

"I agree. It sure is nice that the pool isn't too noisy or crowded." Calamity nodded in agreement, "Especially on a cruise ship, you'd think more people would be out here."

"I guess they're too busy with other things to really care." Buster stated

"I d-d-didn't hear anything about an activity. W-w-what else could be going on right now?" Hamton asked

"Hmm....well considering it is 11:30 right now, it's most likely the guests are down in the dining area eating lunch." Calamity replied

"Maybe..." Buster simply said dully, then he looked towards Babs and Fifi, who were just chatting with each other, "Say, what you boys say about getting the girls in the water as well."

"W-w-well, I-I-I wouldn't want t-t-to force them." Hamton stated nervously

"If we try forcing them into the water, they might get hostile, and I don't want to smell like a skunk for the rest of the day." Calamity stated, "No offense to you or your girlfriend, Hamton."

"None taken." Hamton stated.

"I'm not saying we'll force them into the water. In fact they'll jump into the water on their own free will." Buster stated

"I expect a slight catch in all this." Calamity stated as he crossed his arms.

Buster just gave a sly grin and put his arms behind him.

"I was afraid of that." Calamity stated as he gave a sigh

"...I'm not sure, I'd think my usual clothes would be old by now." Bab stated to Fifi

"Vell, vous can't always change a good t'ing." Fifi replied

"Hey, Babs, Fifi, got a minute?" They both heard Buster ask

"Buster, we were in a middle of a conversation." Babs stated slightly peeved.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I just wanted to know when you two are gonna come into the water with us." Buster said as Calamity and Hamton also gave a sypathetic look.

"Ve zon't know." Fifi replied

"Well, how about now?" Buster asked, as all three boys pulled out from behind them an Acme brand, duel-tank, two liter water gun. It was more like a water rifle because of it's appearance, despite the fact it is colored red, yellow, and blue, and length.

"Buster Bunny if you..." Babs was all she got out on her threat to Buster, before both she and Fifi were spray with water from their heads to their toes.

The gun's spray wasn't that hard, it doesn't hurt, but it is was strong enough to keep Fifi from sitting up in her chair. Once Buster, Calamity, and Hamton stopped, both girls were dripping wet and were visibly upset.

"You three are dead." Babs stated as she glared at the three

"'amton, ow could you?" Fifi asked, angry

"Don't get mad at him Feef, he was just playing along." Buster stated, "I was the mastermind behind this." he added as he put a hand to his chest

"We don't care." Babs shouted, "You three are still gonna pay!"

"Uh oh....Swim, boys, swim!" Buster stated as he laughed.

Calamity did admittingly find it amusing and did chuckle, Hamton on the other hand was still nervous. The three boys then began swimming for the deep end of the pool, the opposite side where Babs and Fifi are.

"Feef, go around to the other end. I'll go in the water." Babs ordered

"Oui." Fifi replied in understanding as she nodded.

Once the boys realized what the girls were up to, they dove underwater to avoid them. Babs wasn't too far behind as she dove as well. Buster then switched the gun's settings to "Pulse", it was a feature to make it fire similar to a shot gun, it sprays water in a wide area. Underwater though it had a different affect. When he fired it, it sent a burst of water that pushed Babs back towards the shallow end.

Calamity had to take a breath so he headed up towards the surface, Hamton following him. Calamity then took aim as he saw Fifi looking straight down at them from the pool side. Now near the surface, Calamity pulled the trigger and fired right into Fifi's face. Fifi then became unstable where she was standing, and almost fell on Calamity and Hamton.

Calamity swam away from Fifi, Hamton simply stayed and looked nervously at Fifi who was simply glaring at him.

Fifi simply gave a sigh, as she pulled herself out of the water and sat on the side of the pool. Looking back at Hamton, she put her hand out and made a gesture telling Hamton to give her the water gun. Hamton hesitated a little, but he did give her the gun.

"Merci, 'amton." Fifi said as she pulled out a washable marker, and crossed out the name of the gun on the side and replaced it to Perfume Gun, "Vous better dive, 'amton." she instructed as she stood up.

Hamton just nodded and dove back under after taking a deep breath.

Fifi took aim at Buster and Calamity, both were on the surface and just avoiding Babs, "Bustair, Calamity. Smile." and fired.

Buster and Calamity were caught off guard and were sprayed from the face down to the chest.

Babs and Fifi just laughed at the sight of the two boys' faces once they realized they had be sprayed with perfume.

"I knew something like this was gonna happen." Calamity stated, "At least is smell kinda nice. I just wish it wasn't on me."

Buster just nodded in agreement and tried to see if he can wash some of the stuff of with the water.

"Well, guess that is fair." Babs stated as she walked up to Buster, then hugged him from behind.

"What about Hamton?" Calamity asked as Hamton resurfaced.

Fifi just looked at him and replied, "'amton deed 'elp, but 'e surrendered."

After another hour, all five eventually decided to head to dry off and see what else they can do for the day. The day wasn't as eventful, Buster and Babs did take walks together on deck, especially at when the sun was setting. Plucky did eventually wake up, and was mad no one woke him up earlier, not that they could be at blame.

Finally at dinner time, the gang was one group again as they took a table.

"Hey what's that smell?" Plucky asked as he sniffed the air, "Hey Feef, you wearing some new perfume or something?"

"No, eet's not moi." Fifi replied, then Plucky looked at Babs

"Not me." Babs stated as she noticed Plucky was looking at her

"Then where is that smell coming from?" Plucky asked

Buster and Calamity just weakly raised their hands

"You?!" Plucky stated in shock, "Why in the world are you two wear..."

"It's a long story." Calamity stated

"We're not sure if we want to share it with you." Buster added, as Fifi and Babs just gave each other a victoriously sly grin.

They once again had differing choices for food, but they did indeed take advantage of the ship's services and enjoyed the excellent food made available. Crazy Feathers was once again the entertainment, unfortunately, they lacked the practice this time, and their performance showed it.

"Boo!" another voyager shouted as Crazy Feathers tried their hardest to play this one song better.

"Get off the stage!"

"Did you guys keep them from practicing all day?!" Calamity asked as he dodged a chunk of stir-fry someone threw using a spoon.

"N-n-no." Hamton replied

"Hamton didn't come back after he left for the pool, and I left around two in the afternoon." Furball replied as he avoided a ripe tomato, which instead hit Buster on the side of his head.

"Ow! Well we can't let them just take this." Buster stated, picking up the tomato, which hardly broke because it was ripe, and took a bite of it.

"Exactly what I was thinking, and I think I have just the thing." Babs stated as she got up and ran towards the stage.

"What is she going to do?" Furball asked

"Only heaven knows, Furball." Buster replied.

Once on stage, Babs grabbed the mic from Fowlmouth and told everyone to stop throwing food and other things. Afterwards, reaching into a pocket on her skirt to produce some music sheets.

"Just play as you see the notes, boys." Babs instructed as she put several sheets on each of the band members' music stands.

"B-b-but, Babs. We didn't practice this daggum song." Fowlmouth complained.

"Just play it, it shouldn't be that hard." Babs stated as she took beeper's handless mic, the ones that just hang off your ear, "Calamity, you do have to say some lines. When it comes to it say them loud and clear. Got it?"

"Uh...yeah, got it." Fowlmouth replied, still kinda uneasy

As Beeper, Dizzy, and Fowlmouth looked at the music sheets and prepared themselves, Babs spun-changed to a star diva's outfit.

**---------------**

**A/N: The song that's going to be used is Cascada's **_**"What Do You Want From Me"**_**, if you don't like go ahead and skip down to the next bold text. On that note, it's going to be in script format, since I have no idea how to write this down under the usual style I've been writing so far.**

**---------------**

Babs: _So there you are_

_Again you're circling all around_

_If you could only touch me now_

_Strangers from the past_

_Don't hesitate_

_Now we're standing face to face_

_If heaven is the only place_

_Would you take my haaaand? _[Smiles]

_Just tell me, what do you want from me_

_This is love in the first degree_

_Tell me why, everytime I feel your eyes all over me_

_Tell me what do you want from me_

_Are you man enough to see_

_That it's time to cross the line_

_Come on now, set me freeeeee_

_What do you want from me...?_ [points to self]

_(Instrumental)_

_Get closer now_

_Softly whisper in my ear_

_Please take me away from here_

_Away from all my tears._

_It's not too late_

_Now we're standing face to face _[does that 'I'm watching you' hand gesture]

_And heaven is the only place_

_Will you underrrstaaaand?_

_Just tell me _[points to self]_ what do you want from me_

_This is love in the first degree_

_Tell me why, everytime I feel your eyes all over me_

[Jumps off stage and runs towards the table the others are at]

[Still singing as she runs] _Tell me what do you want from me_

_Are you man enough to see_

_That it's time to cross the line_

_Come on now, set me free _[Grabs Buster by his wrists]

Buster: "What the?!"

_And I know, If you give me this feeling_

[Pulls Buster close, both his hands in Babs's] _I'll be there to hold you tight_

_Oooh Whooa!_

_'Cause I'd show, your love is a hero_

_We will run, run out of sight _[Gestures Buster to dance with her]

Fowlmouth: _What you Want?! (Instrumental)_

[Buster shrugs off nervousness, and dances with Babs]

Babs: _What do you want from me_

_This is love in the first degree_

_Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes all over me_

[Buster and Babs are in a hug, they're face-to-face]

Fowlmouth: _What you want?!_

-----------------

**End of Song**

-----------------

At the end of the song, the Band along side Buster and Babs earned an applaud. Babs then looked towards Crazy Feathers and mouthed for them to take a bow along with her and Buster.

The rest of the night went roughly the same as it did the previous night, with one exception, Plucky was unable to watch many movies that night since Shirley, with the help of Babs and Hamton, managed to get some sleeping tablets into Plucky's drink so he doesn't stay up all night, again.

---------------------------------

**A/N: Well I hope this chapter was better than the last, and I hope you enjoyed it. The song I used was actually my second choice, my first choice was **_**"See you Again"**_** by Miley Cyrus, but on the advise of my siblings and cousins, I didn't do it.**


	4. About Time Buster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons, Looney Tunes, or any of the two show's characters.**

**A/N: Nothing to say this time around.**

**-------------------**

The next morning, Buster was the first one out of eveyone to wake up. The sun was just about rising on the horizon. Taking a quick glance at Fifi, who was still fairly fast asleep, and Calamity, who had an arm hanging over the side of his bunk, he then got out of bed quietly and began digging around his luggage. Finding a denim jacket, he put it on and walked out into the hallway. Unbeknownst to Buster though, Fifi had woken up and had seen him leave.

Quickly getting out of bed and quietly peeking her head out the door, she saw Buster walk up the flight of stairs that would bring him to the ships deck. Returning inside, Fifi pulled the hair curlers in her hair out and grabbed a green sweater and her bow, then headed out to follow Buster. Buster wasn't that hard to keep up with, he was walking considerably slow and he had something on his mind, so he hardly noticed Fifi following him.

Buster gave a heavy sigh as he reached his destination, the front of the ship, where he looked out to the horizon. Fifi approached Buster softly, looking at him curiously as it's clear he has something on his mind.

"Bustair...?"

Buster looked behind him, already recognizing the all too familiar accent, "Feef, what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask vous ze same t'ing." Fifi replied as she walked a little closer to Buster, "I saw vous leave."

"Oh, sorry I woke ya. Just had to do some thinking really, and I wanted to come up, kinda makes it easier to think."

"Can I join vous?" Fifi asked with a slight smile

Buster just replied with a shrug and continued to watch the horizon. Fifi simply watched with Buster, she was more or less just admiring the view.

"Vous know, Babs might like zhis. You should do zhis kind of t'ing with her." Fifi stated

Buster just scoffed and smiled at the statement, "I don't know, Babs doesn't like water all that much. If it wasn't for the fact this is a cruiseship she might've not even came."

"You never know."

Buster just scoffed again and chuckled

Fifi turned to leave, but was stopped when she heard Buster.

"Fifi, do you know if Babs is going to hang out with you and Shirley tonight?"

"I zon't know. I t'ink she'll be with vous today." Fifi replied with a slight shrug.

"Ok, thanks." then turned his attention back to his thinking, as Fifi headed back to their room

Buster eventually began walking back to the room, still thinking as he did so. Buster returned just when Fifi had finished in the bathroom, giving him a chance to get himself cleaned up a little before starting the day. The rest of the morning went uneventful as they all went to breakfast, since Buster and Babs didn't have another lesson in dancing, and eventually divided up into groups based on what they wanted to do. Furball and Calamity spent the time playing a game with Fowlmouth and Beeper.

"Shouldn't you guys be practicing. So you know...the same thing that happened yesterday doesn't happen again." Calamity asked, not taking his concentration off the game

"After last night, the boss gave us the day off." Fowlmouth replied, also not taking his attention off the game, "He said something about spending tonight practicing so our next daggum performance is good."

"So in other words you guys have the day off." Furball stated bluntly

"Pretty much." Fowlmouth stated

"Speaking of which, where'd Dizzy go anyway?" Furball asked as he lost the fight in the game, resulting in him giving a sigh of defeat.

"Told you that underestimating me would prove fatal." Calamity stated with a grin, then turned his attention back to the game to defeat Fowlmouth

"Dizzy went to go get something to eat." Beeper replied to Furball's question.

"Glad I'm done eating then." Furball stated as he just relaxed back, and watched to see who wins the match.

Elsewhere on the ship, Hamton, Fifi, Plucky, and Shirley were at another dining area on the boat. It wasn't as roomy as the main dining area, or as fancy, in fact to some degree it was more of a bar than anything else, but they do give away chips and soda.

"No wonder how I managed to sleep so easily." Plucky stated, "What's with you guys, spiking my drink?"

"Like, we just wanted to get you to bed when you should've, or you would've been sleeping right now." Shirley stated

"But I missed the second movie marathon!" Plucky stated, earning a exasperated look from Fifi and Shirley

Hamton was hardly paying attention as he stared out a window with a very concerned look.

Fifi was the first to take notice to Hamton, "Eez somet'ing ze matter 'amton?" she asked, giving a concerned look for her boyfriend.

"Hm....oh, uh, s-s-sorry." Hamton replied as he looked at Fifi and saw her concerned look, "Y-y-yes I'm alright, nothing's the matter."

"You don't like it. You sure everything is alright there Hammy?" Plucky asked

"Yeah." Hamton replied, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

"If it is something, like, you can tell us." Shirley stated

"Yeah, we're all friends here. Whatever it is, it's ok." Plucky added.

"Well...." Hamton said in a somewhat quiet voice, "I-I don't know, lately I've b-b-been getting a b-bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?" Plucky asked curiously

Hamton simply nodded and said, "I d-d-don't know, I feel as if something bad is g-g-going to happen. Something big."

Plucky, Shirley, and Fifi just looked at each other, then back at Hamton.

"Well, you might be wrong there Hammy." Plucky stated, "It might be just indigestion."

"Plucky." Shirley stated in a scolding voice.

"No, I'm sure. I just can't shake the feeling something is going to happen." Hamton relied

"Vell, moi 'opes zhat you are wrong." Fifi stated

"Same here." Hamton stated meekly

Later that evening, as the sun was setting, the group was still divided. Fifi and Hamton spent some time together in the ballroom; Plucky, Hamton, and Furball spent the time playing a video game while Crazy Feathers practiced for tommorow night's performance; Shirley, Fifi, and Calamity were down in Room 1 (Buster, Fifi, and Calamity's room) watching tv; and Buster and Babs were on deck at the front of the ship.

"Pretty romantic Buster, watching the sunset over the sea seems to always calm me down." Babs stated as she leaned on Buster a little, "Especially when it's with you."

"Yeah, it is."

Babs then gave a sigh, "A little cliche if you ask me."

Buster just chuckled as he threw and an arm around Babs, "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Come on Buster, lets go inside."

"Wait, there is one more reason I wanted to show you this."

"Really, what would that be?"

"Here, come over here and stand on the lower railing."

Babs gave Buster a suspicious look, but did as she was instructed. "Hey haven't I seen this before?"

"Considering our line of work, I wouldn't be surprised." Buster replied with a slight grin, "Ok, now put your arms up and face forward."

"Ok, NOW I know I've seen this somewhere before."

"Don't worry this will be different." Buster stated as he got up on the lower railing himself, his body in contact with Babs's, "Close your eyes for me."

Babs did, as Buster's left hand met her own. He placed an object in her hand and closed her hand over it tightly. Buster than took a step down from the lower railing. Babs opened her eyes as she did the same, and while her back was still on Buster, looked at the object in her hand. Her eyes widened as she realized what Buster had just given to her, a ring case.

"Buster...." Babs manage to get out, her heart feeling like it was beating a thousand times a minute. Still finding herself almost speechless, she opens the case and sees the shining diamond ring within it. It almost looks like it's giving off a vibrant orange shine.

As she looks behind herself, she sees Buster already on a knee, his hands together, his eyes showing all the courage and eagerness in him.

Babs smiles at him, taking one final breath in, she pockets the ring.

"Get on your feet blue ears."

Buster just blinks and looks at her confusingly, "But..., why?"

"Well, you could stay like that, but then your leg might break."

Made even more confused by Bab's comment. He does so and gets on his feet, but almost falls on his tail when Bab's jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jeez! Babs! don't do..." Buster managed to get out, before he was silenced by Babs giving him a passionate kiss.

After a moment or so, their lips parted and Babs said, "If that was exactly what I think it was, then yes. Of course, Buster."

"No joking, Barbra Ann?"

"I thought I told you to never to say that." Babs stated with some mock anger, "And, of course, no joking, not on this."

Buster and Babs just held themselves in a tender hug for a while longer, watching the sunset.

After dinner, the girls were in the second room.

"Are vous serious?!" Fifi shouted

"Like, he proposed?!" Shirley asked

"I couldn't believe it myself." Babs replied

"Certainly took 'im long enough." Fifi stated

"So what are, like, the plans, or some junk." Shirley said as she sat herself on the floor.

"We don't know yet, we just got engaged." Babs complained

"Well, like, tell us the minute you know." Shirley stated

"I promise, I will." Babs stated

As time passed, the groups once again went into their respective rooms; but, this time Furball and Buster traded places for the night. Buster and Babs had fallen asleep on the covers of Furball's bed after some time just flirting and talking about their future together. They had fallen asleep in each others' arms, and to be quite frank, no one had the heart to wake them.

As the group slept peacefully, the ship engineers were busy in the engin room working on an engine that groaned as each part grinded against each other.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was to your liking, and I hope it wasn't too cheesy and sorry for my lateness on getting this finished.**


	5. Going South

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons, Looney Tunes, or any of the two show's characters.**

As the morning came once again, the boat was once again alive with activity as the passenagers were once again awake and back to enjoying the activities on board the ship. The gang hadn't gone their separate ways just yet, they all went to breakfast first. Buster and Babs had agreed to spend the day together, piecing together some plans for their wedding. Plucky and Hamton had decided they wanted to head down and play video games, again.

In the meantime, some of the crew were having some difficulty in the engine room.

"Did you find the problem?" engineer 1 asked as a second engineer worked on an engine they had shutdown for maintainance.

"Nah, nothing. It's probably some of the parts, maybe some rust from usage."

"Can't be. This ship hasn't clocked enough hours to really have rust."

"Well it is salt water air, it might be."

"Hmm...well, keep checking."

"Right." he stated as he got back to work.

Back with the gang, Furball, Calamity, and Fifi were simply talking, while Shirley kept herself busy with her meditations.

"It feels good, no?" Fifi asked, "Having ze wind blow in your face, and ze smell of ze sea."

"Personally, I'm still getting use to it." Furball stated

"Oh come now monsieur, ve 'ave been at sea pour two days."

"It always seems different to me."

"You're not gonna get seasick are you?" Calamity asked in concern

"No, I think I'll manage." Furball replied

"I wouldn't blame you though, the sea seems a little rougher than the last two days." Calamity stated

"Oui." Fifi agreed.

"We better hunker down, we might be in for a storm."

Furball and Fifi simply nodded, before heading off to go find food. If they were going to try staying out of any rain, might as well avoid having to go back on deck to reach the dining hall. Once they got their food, they all headed back down below deck.

"If we're just going to spend the day below deck, what are we going to do to kill time?" Calamity asked

"Vell, ve could watch movies." Fifi suggested

"I think I'll just take a nap. I'm not in the mood to watch any movies." Furball stated as Fifi unlocked the door leading into Room 1.

"I think I might join you, as long as it's not another B-film of another monster." Calamity stated as he walked in

They found Buster and Babs were in there.

"Bonjour, Bustair, Bonjour, Babs." Fifi greeted

"Hey you two." Calamaity greeted as well

"Hey, guys. Uh...what's with all the food?" Buster asked

"It looks like we might be in for a storm." Calamity replied

"Oh great, another reason to have a fun day being stuck inside." Buster said

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Furball stated, "I think I would've been through worse."

"I'm not so sure Furball." Calamity said as he put what he had down on a table.

"Oui, remember ve are out at sea." Fifi added as she put a hand on his shoulder

"I still think I'll manage." Furball said with some level of confidence

"Speaking of which, where's Plucky and Hamton?" Babs asked

"Last moi heard, zhey are down playing games with Monseiur Beeper et Dizzy." Fifi replied

"I thought they were practicing." Babs stated

Fifi just gave a shrug.

While four of them, since Furball fell asleep on Buster's bed, watched a movie the boat started to rock a bit. The movie wasn't too bad, at least it was a movie that was from this decade; and the boat rocking was just barely noticeable.

"Say, Feef, just out of curiousity, why aren't you spending time with Hamton?" Buster asked

Fifi just thought about the question as she took a few sips from a can of soda she opened, "Moi wants 'im to 'ave a little fun."

"But didn't you say you were hoping to spend time with him?"

"Hm...Oui, moi did." she replied, before giving Calamity her drink and she left out the door to find Hamton

"You know, Buster, you just spoiled Hamton and Plucky's fun." Babs stated, though with a slight grin than in a scolding manner

"Eh, just trying to be considerate." he replied

Babs just chuckled and sat closer to Buster as they continued watching the film.

Fifi did kinda ruin their fun, but not in the matter of taking Hamton out to spend time with, but by joining them. While Plucky and Hamton definitly held more experience in the game than Fifi, she definitly still got her moments where she could give a victorious smile at defeating them. Hamton didn't mind it though.

Eventually as the morning slipped into the late afternoon, the wind picked up and the waves rocked the boat a bit more. It still wasn't that much of a concern to those on board except now it was too windy for many outdoor sports, though some children managed to play a small pretend game since the extra wind made good for the superhero's-cape-flapping-in-the-wind effect. Crazy Feathers continued to perform in the main dining hall, and did much better than they did two days ago.

The engine still had some problems, if not more. Unfortunately, the fuctional engines had to work even harder since another one failed, this one easy to fix though, it didn't have enough oil and caused it to quickly overheat. It was shutdown out of fear it might overheat too much and cause a fire. Unfortunately, the other engine that broke down earlier was still unable to be fixed, and it didn't help that someone had decided to check the wiring and mixed it up before a test run.

"At this rate, we'll never get the engine up in time." an engineer stated

"Let's just try our luck and wait till we reach a port."

"Right, just hope nothing goes wrong."

The day goes on without much of a hitch, except the clouds had gotten thicker and the wind slightly stronger. Most of the passengers really didn't let the weather put them down and continued trying to enjoy the day. As the sky began to darken, the passengers retreated to anywhere indoors, the dining hall, the cafe/bar area, or just below deck. The only group seen above deck were the crewman and staff.

In the meanwhile Plucky stayed playing, being kinda addicted to a good game, while Fifi and Hamton took a stroll just one level below the deck. Calamity, Buster, and Babs had fallen asleep from watching movies, and from being stuck inside.

In the crows nest: (it's just about 8pm).

"Why am I up here?" Lola asked as she hugged herself for warmth, she's already wearing a thick jacket.

"It's because you didn't have anything better to do." Elmer replied

"And why am I doing this with you?"

"Just be happy it's not wabbit season."

"If it was, I'd throw you out and onto deck."

Elmer then look ahead and kept his eye out for anything.

"Say, why are we even doing this? Don't we have a radar on board?"

"I weawry have no idea." Elmer replied, just realizing this.

"Come on lets head in." Lola said as she began on her way back to deck.

As they headed down, unfortunately there was an iceburg in the water. It was considerably short and hardly peaked over the water's surface by 20 feet. The boat did have a radar, but it wasn't designed to locate many things outside of other ships, and to some degree was suffering a bit from the already bugged system.

As the boat stuck the iceburg, it gave off a loud bang that shook the entire ship. Elmer and Lola just tried to keep their balance. It was then followed by a loud screeching sound as the boat turned a bit on the side and grinded up against the chunk of ice.

Once the boat came to a halt, and the damage was done, everyone who was asleep was now awake and everyone was seeking out answers.

"What was that?" Babs asked

"If I had to guess, I think we hit something." Calamity replied

"Hit?"

"Don't worry, Babs, I don't think were sinking." Calamity said, "Though it never hurt to be safe." he added as Buster, Babs, and himself went out of the room to find a crewmember who might know.

Meanwhile below deck, things were going down fast, or as fast as water coming in through a slowly growing crack in the hull. As proceedure dictated, all engineers in the damaged compartments abandoned what they were doing and head out, then closed off the damaged sections of the ship.

"Captain! Captain! This the chief engineer, we've closed off the compartments, and all my crew are safe." he said into a radio that lead to the bridge.

"Good, that's good to hear. How's the condition down there?"

"Not good, we're taking on water, and the damage extends half the ship."

"...Is the ship going to sink?"

"I'm afraid so, sir, the ship isn't designed to stay afloat with half the ship's compartments sunk."

"Alright, get out of there. I'll send out the message for a rescue and for the passengers to prepare themselves to abandon ship."

**A/N: Again, I apologize for my usual lateness. Been busy with other matters, especially in RL as well as on the web. I hope this chapter wasn't a waste of time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons or any of it's characters.**

**A/N:**

It's been roughly half-an-hour since the first announcement to those on board that the ship was going down. Most broke out in panic, while some managed to keep their cool, unfortunately Plucky wasn't one of them. Hamton probably would've panicked as well, but Fifi managed to keep him calm through the whole ordeal. Currently the three of them are still below deck trying to get up to the top level. Shirley heard the news, but unfortunately got stuck on the level just below the deck due to panicking passengers trying to get to the deck floor. She was following Buster, Babs, and Calamity, but lost track of them in the chaos. Buster, Babs, and Calamity were currently on the deck hoping that their friends catch up soon.

"This isn't good. We lost track of Shirl, and we haven't heard from Fifi, Hamton, or Plucky." Buster stated, "I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they're fine. They still have some time, and the ship seems fairly stable for now." Calamity stated

"I hope you're right about that." Buster agreed, "Hey...did you guys see where Furball went?"

"Furball...? I thought he was following us." Calamity replied

"Guys, do you guys know if Furball is a deep sleeper?" Babs asked

"No, we don't know. Why?" Calamity asked

"Wasn't he asleep in the room we left before the crash?" Babs asked, earning a look of sudden realization from Buster and Calamity.

Furball had awakened from the initial screeching, but was slow to react when Buster, Babs, and Calamity left in a rush to find out what happened. He was at the main hall with Fowlmouth, Dizzy, and Beeper. He was trying to help calm the other passengers, by joining them and playing on his violin.

Meanwhile, down in the lower decks...

"Move, you stoopid piece of furniture!" Fifi said angrily as she tried pushing a wooden dresser that was blocking a door from opening away, "No good, et won't budge."

"We b-b-better find another way. I t-t-think there's a way through the other corridor." Hamton suggested

"But that'd mean we'd have to go back through the area the power died, Hammy. Plus I think that area is already partially flooded." Plucky stated

"Ve must take ze risk. We are not making any progress 'ere, no?" Fifi stated as she started walking, followed by Hamton and then Plucky.

As the three walked, they soon found themselves walking down a hall that the only source of light is the occasional room or over hanging light that some of the connections managed to get out alright, but it was well lit enough to walk through at least.

"Et shouldn't be long now, ze next stairwell should be 'ere." Fifi stated

"Good thing, cause I'm not sure how long till this floor fills up." Plucky stated looking out an available window, taking note on the fact the water level was just a bit above the level of the floor at the current moment and closing.

"Hey, someone open the door!" they heard a voice.

"Did you hear that?" Hamton asked

"Someone, help!"

"Oui, be'ind zhis door." Fifi replied and walked over to said door, "Someone's trapped, we moost 'elp zhem." she adds as they try finding a way to open it

"The door's stuck, you gotta find some way to break the lock." the voice mentioned.

"Hey, d-d-doesn't that voice sound f-f-familiar?" Hamton asked

Plucky stops to think about it for a moment before saying, "Hey, yeah, you're right, Hammy. In fact I'd say that sounded like...Gogo."

"Gogo...?" Fifi asked, "Monseiur Gogo, iz zhat vous?"

"Yeah, that's the name, don't wear it out." the voice replies

"How on earth did you got on the ship?" Plucky asked.

"I dunno, last thing I remember was running on the pier, running from Arnold. The I hit him with 100 pounds of brick, then pie, then silly string, then I was here." he replied.

"That doesn't make much sense."

"Vhen 'as it evair made sense with 'ow we appear in a show." Fifi stated, "Gogo, we 'ave notzing to break ze door from our side. 'Ow about vous?"

"Let me see." Gogo stated followed by various sounds of objects ranging from a bike horn to a safe hitting the floor, "Yep got one right here. Might wanna step back."

The three just looked at each other before running away from the door, before an almost dull explosion was heard and the door fell backwards, into the room, followed by a cloud of steam. They just looked at each other before looking back at the now open door and walked towards it. Gogo just walked out, as if nothing had happened, and the door was never stuck to begin with.

"Hello." he greeted as he looked at them.

"Come on, ve still must reach ze deck before zhis level floods." Fifi stated, earning a nod from the three guys.

Back with the others, Shirley managed to rejoin with them, and was currently trying to get a lock-on to the others locations.

"Okay, like, I think managed to find Plucky and the others." she stated

"Where are they?" Buster asked.

"They're still, like, way below deck or some junk." Shirley stated, "There's like a fourth person with them right now."

"A fourth? Who is it?"

"I don't know... there's too much interference with so many here."

"Good enough." Babs stated, "What about Furball? Where's he?"

"Oh, like, he's in the main hall." Shirley stated with a smile and pointed towards the location, "Seems he's helping Fowlmouth, Dizzy, and Beeper."

"Well, at least he got out fine, but we still gotta find the others though." Buster said

"What are you suggesting?" Calamity asked

"I suggest we go find them." he simply replied, "They're our friends after all."

"I think it might be a bit suicidal to do so."

"I'm not interested in getting wet either, Buster." Babs added

"Well, we gotta do something." he stated before running off to the stairwell.

The three just looked at each other before proceeding to follow Buster, either to stop him or at the very least make sure he doesn't do anything way over his head.

The worsening storm didn't help much for the gang or the other passengers, as the winds created waves that made the boat creak and groan as it tried to stay as stable as possible. The boat did rock slightly, but it wasn't as bad as to make it difficult to walk or run on the way up to the deck.

Up on deck, most of the crew had already begun boarding passengers into lifeboats and launching them, while others were trying to get into contact with other nearby boats and launching flares.

"Are they any lower?" Buster asked Shirley, who was acting as a radar.

"Yes, almost, like, 5 more levels lower." she simply replied, before Buster gave a nod and the four of them headed down. It was somewhat easier now that there were less passengers to try getting by.

"We're almost to them, their energies are very strong now."

Before anymore could be said or done, Buster ran right into Fifi as he tried turning a corner at the level. Both fell over and onto the floor.

"Sucre bleu...who'd be running down ze stairs at a time like zhis?" she stated as Hamton tried helping her up.

"I think our rescue." Plucky stated, as Babs tried helping Buster back to his feet.

"Good to see you guys are managing well." Calamity stated

"What are you g-g-guys doing here?" Hamton asked.

"We were trying to find you guys." Buster stated before he noticed Gogo, "Gogo?"

"Gogo?" the others asked simultaniously.

"That's me." he stated.

"We found 'im while trying to escape." Fifi stated

"But how'd he get on board?" Calamity asked

"Trust us, your guess is as good as ours." Plucky replied.

"Right. Now lets get going. I may be wearing shoes, but I think I can guess that water is starting to flood this level."

"Yeah, come on, it shouldn't be too hard getting back up." Buster stated as the eight of them made their way back up the stairs. At least until they noticed something that had changed about the ship. The ship was already partially tilted and got some furniture partially blocking the way, and to top it off, all the windows indicated a light drizzle had begun.

"Great, I hate these kind of changes in stories like this." Babs stated

"At least it's just that for now." Calamity stated, "We better hurry, the ship tilting might mean it's probably gonna sink a bit faster now that more water is starting to perpetuate the other levels."

As they proceeded, the ship continued to creak and groan as the storm continued to make things worse. They also had to try going over several bits of debris, service carts, chairs, etc. as they went on their way. Unfortunately close to their destination, the deck, the more things seemed to be in the way, now including people.

"What's going on?" Buster asked someone about what was holding them up.

"No one's moving, we're assuming it has something to do about the deck being packed." he guy answered

"It's no good guys, this is as far as we go until things start progressing." Buster stated as he looked back at the others.

"We can try the other way, it's just down the hall." Calamity suggested

"Great, another detour." Plucky complained as the group headed down the hallway to hopefully a less packed way up.

As they went, they certainly did bump into a few others along the way, some headed where they were, and a few in the direction they were headed, which was good news, it meant there was a way up ahead.

Eventually though bumped into a familiar face, Sylvester.

"Sylvester? What are you doing here?" Buster asked

"Working on this ship of course. I'm making sure everyone is out." he simply stated, "What are you kids doing here, you should be up on deck."

"We had to look for our friends."

Sylvester just kinda nodded, "Alright, just get back up on deck. If anyone's down here just leave it to us." then he ran off to do just that.

"I think I can relate with Furball now." Calamity stated as he wiped the spital off himself.

"That's the only reason why I regretted taking his classes." Plucky stated as he tried doing the same.

"Let's just try getting back on deck, if it's raining, spital is the least of our concerns." Buster stated as he walked on, followed by the rest of them.

Once on deck, Buster and the others were given life vests, though Babs had mostly opted to use it as an umbrella, until Buster managed to talk her into putting it on. As they waited to get on a lifeboat, Calamity left to go find Furball, once it reached their turn Calamity hadn't returned yet.

"Room for six." a crewman shouted out

"Six...? T-t-that means there's not enough room." Hamton stated

"Correction, it is. You six go, I'll wait for Calamity and Furball." Gogo rang in

"What about you?" Buster asked

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

"Alright, if you got on without boarding, I'll trust you know how to get off." Buster stated, earning a nod from Gogo. "Alright, lets get off this ride."

The others gave a nod, just before Babs was going to get on. As she was readying to board a rogue wave hit the side of the boat.

"Whoa...!" she was able to get out before she lost balance and fell over the side of the boat, "Ahhhhh!"

"Babs!" Buster shouted as he and the others looked down the side.

Babs hit the water, but not disoriented, as she struggled against the modestly good sized waves, someone on the lower decks actually saw her fall and had opened a door on the side of the ship to try pulling her out.

"Hey, bunny girl! Here, give me your hand." he shouted out as Babs reached out for him, "You're almost there...gotcha!" and then pulled her back on board.

As the crewmember got to work closing and securing the door, another tried giving Babs a blanket. In the meanwhile, Buster was already shoving his way back towards the stairs.

"Buster, where are you going?" Plucky shouted

"I'm gonna go find, Babs." he shouted back before opting to run on the shoulders of others on the way back down the stairs.

Plucky just gave a sigh, before feeling a hand touch his shoulder, he looked over at it's owner, Shirley.

"Trust me, like, there's nothing we could've said to have convinced him otherwise." she stated, as Plucky nodded in agreement.

"Should ve follow 'im?" Fifi asked

"It's probably not the best idea, or some junk, but I have a feeling we're not going to listen."

After a moment of silence between them, Fifi said something, "I t'ink vous and Plucky stay here, moi will go down and find zhem."

"Are you sure?" Plucky asked

"Moi iz a skoonk wit an American a' French spirit." Fifi stated, "I'll be okay." then began her way towards the stairs

"I'll follow." Plucky stated, "I'm a waterfowl, a little water isn't going to hold me back. Hammy, why don't you and Shirl stay up here. Keep an eye out for the others."

Hamton gave a nod, as Shirley gave Plucky a quick hug, before he ran after Fifi to catch up with her.

**A/N: Well, hopefully that's good for now.**


End file.
